


Jedi and Bats

by KitsuneBi22



Series: Jedi and Bats [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: The clones finally meet their generals. And their general familiars. They are many...





	

The clones were on standby waiting for their new General and Commander. Commander Cody in front of the battalion looked up when he heard a strange sound that was increasing every moment. It was when he saw a mass of blue and white with purple and green dots in some parts. A cloud that was moving fast and toward them. When Cody was preparing to give the order to shoot, two Jedi approached him.

\- Sirs! - Cody saluted perfectly, which led to his brothers, who were also looking at the strange cloud to pay attention to their superiors.

-At easy, commander. I am jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker.

-General, Commander. I am CC-2224, sirs, Commander of the 212th. - Cody introduced himself according to the protocol. Yet he kept some of his attention in the cloud that he could now distinguish was a great concentration of little flying things.

-I see. - Obi-Wan said - Not wanting to be rude commander, but do you happen… - he was interrupted when something landed on his shoulder – Ohh, hello there.

-Sir, what is this? -  Cody asked in surprise. He had never seen any animal like that. It was small, had wings and would fit in the palm of his hands. The fur was in shades of blue and white.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked surprised by the question. They looked at each other and had a brief conversation with their eyes. Anakin smiled mischievously and looked up, where the cloud was now circling over them. The sound was loud and sharp with the cries of the creatures that formed the colony. A large patch of purple and green landed on his back. With a sigh of resignation, Obi-Wan began to explain.

-This is a bat, Commander. Specifically a Cloud of Stewjon. What landed on Anakin is a Night Flower of Naboo. Tell me, commander, in Kamino didn't they explain about the familars  that the Jedi order has? -  Obi-wan asked worriedly. As he spoke, the bats were landing on the clones. In doubles and trios. In the end, all had at least one bat hanging from their armor.

-Oh, they explained, General. But there was no picture of what they looked like and that there would be so many. -  Cody looked a little out of balance. Two bats had landed on him. One on his right shoulder and one on his helmet.

-Well, usually there are not that many. Master Obi-Wan has the largest colony the order has ever seen and I have the second largest. -  Anakin said. He was holding a bat smaller than the first one, but still bigger than Obi-Wan's.

Of one thing Cody was sure: nothing would be calm with these two as superior officers.


End file.
